Un pequeño secreto
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Para el peli azul conocer a Goenji significó entablar una linda amistad pero pronto nace algo más ¿Como salir con él si tiene novio? todo queda en un pequeño secreto. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre:** Un pequeño secreto  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Pareja:** Goenji x Kazemaru  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 15/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Un pequeño secreto**  
_(Goenji Shuuya x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

**Capitulo 1...**  
**  
**Un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba a punto de comenzar en una de las reconocidas preparatorias de la ciudad, un chico peli azul miraba de lejos la entrada mientras caminaba, obviamente era su primer día, estaba nervioso, acababa de mudarse así que no conocía a nadie ¿Su nombre? Ichirouta Kazemaru quien cursaría ahí su ultimo año.

―Hola―saludó alguien acercándose a él ya estando en el salón―se ve que estás nervioso, mi nombre es Midorikawa―le dio la mano―no te preocupes, ya se te pasará  
―eso espero, un gusto conocerte Midorikawa, mi nombre es Kazemaru

Las clases comenzaban, aburrido el primer día, esa era una idea clara de lo que le esperaba en esa escuela, podía imaginarse cualquier tipo de cosas pero el timbre anunciando el descanso interrumpió los pensamientos del niño nuevo.

―ven Kazemaru, siéntate con nosotros―decía en la cafetería aquel chico raro de hace un rato

El peli azul se dio la vuelta y lentamente caminó hacia la mesa muy cerca de la ventana, aquel chico no estaba solo y eso lo puso algo nervioso

―quiero presentarte a unos amigos―lo abrazó―son Hiroto, Endo y ese de allá es Goenji

Conocer gente nueva, bien ese no era un gran problema, tendría que pasar ahí un año así que debía hacerlo, aún le costaba asimilar que ya no regresaría a su antigua escuela, sus padres habían tomado la decisión de mudarse por razones de trabajo aunque el chico no entendía bien porque ya que la mayoría del tiempo de la pasaban en algún viaje o fuera de casa, "tan fácil que hubiera sido quedarme" pensaba al recordar a sus amigos y antigua escuela, las calles en donde creció y por supuesto su casa.

―oye iremos a jugar fútbol ¿Quieres venir?  
―no soy muy bueno en ese juego―respondió el peli azul tomando sus cosas para irse  
―anda, anímate, te enseñare a jugar ¿Qué dices?  
―de acuerdo―sonrió

No era un secreto el hecho de que el joven Ichirouta era bastante malo jugando al fútbol, falta de práctica seguramente pero no podía negar que se la había pasado muy bien y hasta había conseguido marcar un gol, eso sí que fue increíble.

― ¿Ves? Te dije que te enseñaría a jugar―le sonrió el peli verde― ¿Te divertiste?  
―por supuesto, fue genial jugar con ustedes  
―pues espero que aceptes venir con nosotros otro día―interrumpió Goenji―sería un gusto volver a salir contigo  
― ¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó un chico rubio tomando de la cintura al moreno  
―si―respondió soltándose un poco pues no le gustaba para nada que hiciera eso

Ese chico miraba extraño al peli azul mientras Goenji iba por sus cosas

―y ¿Tú eres? ―preguntó el rubio  
―mi nombre es Kazemaru, un gusto conocerte―le dio la mano pero el otro no correspondió el saludo  
―bueno Kazemaru se ve que eres nuevo así que te explicare un poquito, a mi no me gusta repetir las cosas así que pon mucha atención, Goenji sale conmigo así que si te acercas más de lo debido tendré que venir y explicarte de otra manera a ver si así entiendes ¿Quedó claro?

―listo, ya vámonos―lo tomó de la mano― ¿Pasa algo?  
―no pasa nada―le dio un beso―ya vámonos  
―creo que no le caí muy bien―habló el niño nuevo después de que se fueron  
―no te preocupes, su nombre es Afuro y créeme él está loco, es algo…celoso, posesivo, alguna de esas cosas raras, piensa que todo aquel que se acerca le piensa quitar a Goenji, su novio está guapo si pero que no se emocione, de mi pensaba lo mismo hasta que comencé a salir con Hiroto, fue hasta entonces que me dejó en paz

―así que es mejor tener cuidado―interrumpió Hiroto―no es que le tengamos miedo o algo así pero dicen que es algo agresivo así que, es mejor irse despacio  
―ya veo―se quedó pensando―gracias por el aviso

¿Agresivo? ¿Por qué Goenji saldría con una persona como esa?, no lo conocía mucho pero con lo que le habían contado bastaba para sacar una mala impresión, el moreno no se veía muy feliz estando a su lado pero ¿Por qué salía con él entonces? No le importaba mucho pero esa amenaza lo metía en ese asunto, quizá tomar un poco de distancia de Goenji evitaría muchos problemas, a quien engañaba al peli azul le gustaba jugar con fuego y por supuesto que no le temía a las palabras del rubio

― Kazemaru ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? ―esa pregunta lo sacaba de todo pensamiento  
―no te preocupes Endo, no vivo muy lejos así que no es necesario  
―pues si no es muy lejos puedo acompañarte más fácil ¿No crees? ―preguntaba con una sonrisa el castaño―dices que acabas de mudarte ¿No?

―sí pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?  
― ¿Como que qué? que tal si te pierdes o algo así, después me sentiré culpable y definitivamente no voy a dejar que eso pase―bromeó el chico  
―tienes razón―le sonrió―está bien, puedes acompañarme a casa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

****¿Cuántos meses habían pasado? ¿4, 5? El tiempo parecía pasar más rápido de lo pensando, esa tristeza de dejar todo lo que conocía atrás se iba desvaneciendo conforme convivía y conocía cosas nuevas, los paseos rumbo a casa siempre acompañado por Endo, las platicas e historias que compartía con Hiroto, las situaciones más divertidas que le sucedían a Midorikawa y las pocas conversaciones que tenía con Goenji, todo eso entre clases y salidas sin permiso para conocer la ciudad, hasta ese momento todo parecía ir bastante bien.

El peli azul salía de su casa si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la escuela, cerró la puerta y miró a la calle, fue entonces cuando lo reconoció.

― Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó una vez que lo tuvo más cerca  
―tengo que pasar por aquí para ir a la escuela―respondió sacando las manos de sus bolsillos― ¿Tú qué haces aquí?  
―vivo aquí―dijo señalando la casa que tenía detrás  
―linda casa―habló para seguir caminando―yo comparto un departamento con un amigo, no va en nuestra escuela pero hace un tiempo lo hacía, trabaja en una tienda de música en un centro comercial, hemos vivido tanto tiempo juntos que lo considero mi hermano, es una buena persona pero sus amigos son algo desobligados e insoportables, se la pasan haciendo nada todo el tiempo

― ¿Y porque nunca te había escuchado hablar de él?  
―pues porque no había necesidad, a pesar de que lo considero como mi hermano no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, entre su trabajo y la escuela a y claro, también los desobligados de sus amigos pues casi no hacemos muchas cosas juntos, ya te lo presentaré después  
―bueno y cambiando un poco de tema ¿Por qué nunca te había visto por aquí?  
―lo que pasa es que siempre salgo antes para poder recoger a Afuro  
―a ya veo―se rascó la cabeza―y ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy por él?  
―tenía que arreglar algo sobre un viaje o algo así y dijo que llegaría tarde, créeme que es un alivio no tener que llevarlo a la escuela, es algo molesto y luego me tiene de un lado a otro diciéndome que lo lleve a esto y al otro, parezco su chofer a pesar de que tiene coche

―me lo imagino, tú con tu gorrita y de traje paseando al niño rico por toda la ciudad, por cierto ¿Por qué si tienes auto te vas caminando a la escuela?  
―Kidou se llevó mi auto―se rio―espero que no deje manejar a alguno de sus amigos porque si lo chocan lo mato  
―que exagerado eres―se burló el peli azul  
―pero bueno ya hablamos mucho de mí―suspiró―ahora que me acuerdo jamás me contaste ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?  
― ¿No te lo dije? Pues fue por trabajo de mis padres, se les hizo más fácil mudarse aquí que conducir unas horas y pues así fue como llegué aquí pero ya me acostumbre aunque hay veces en las que si extraño a mis amigos y mi escuela

―y tú novio ¿No lo extrañas? ―se atrevió a preguntar el moreno  
―no tenía novio―se sonrojó― ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
―me sorprende que alguien tan lindo no tenga novio aunque supongo que pretendientes sobraban  
―la verdad es que siempre me concentré primero en la escuela, no si se tenía pretendientes, nadie se acercó y me lo dijo, nunca tuve tiempo como para un novio

― ¿Nunca? A ver espérame, ¿Me estás diciendo que jamás has tenido novio? ¿Alguien con quien pasar el tiempo?, ¿Con quien abrazarte?, ¿Besarte?

El peli azul volteó la mirada dejándole bien clara la respuesta al moreno

― ¿A tus 17 años nunca has besado a nadie?, ¡Por dios!, eso es nuevo para mí  
― ¡Cállate! Alguien puede oírte y no quiero que se enteren  
―está bien―le sonrió―confía en mí, no diré nada pero dime ¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho?  
―la verdad es que…no sé, me da algo de nervios hacerlo  
― ¿nervios? Pero si solo es un beso, no tiene mucha ciencia  
―sí pero ¿Qué tal si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si no me gusta a mí?

La escuela ya no estaba muy lejos así que el moreno lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a un pequeño callejón

―mi primer beso fue a los 12 en una fiesta de fin de curso, estaba recargado en la puerta cuando de repente me tocaron la espalda, yo me di la vuelta y la vi ―se acercó más al chico―y nada más así, se acercó, me beso y yo me quedé inmóvil, creo pero luego reaccioné y como pude le correspondí, mira mientras más pronto te decidas a hacerlo más podrás disfrutarlo después.  
Fue en ese momento en el que la distancia que quedaba entre ellos desapareció, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a ser más rápidos, sus movimientos eran torpes pero aquel miedo se iba perdiendo poco a poco conforme los segundos pasaban

―creo que es hora de irnos―le sonrió el peli crema separándose de él―si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

****Las clases transcurrían y aunque la mirada del peli azul estaba clavada en el pizarrón su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de descanso pero Kazemaru no se percató

―oye, despierta ¿Estás bien?  
― ¿Qué? a si es que…me quedé pensando―le sonrió―no te preocupes Midorikawa  
―de acuerdo―respondió no muy convencido―entonces ya vámonos

Los chicos salieron del aula, el joven Ichirouta aún no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, tomaron asiento en una de las muchas bancas y cuando el peli verde se disponía a interrogar al otro algo les interrumpió

―Kazemaru ¿Cierto? ―preguntaba el rubio de la otra vez  
―si―respondió algo extrañado  
―bien pues quiero que me hagas el gran favor de explicarme exactamente que pasa entre tú y Goenji

El chico no respondió pues a su memoria llegó nuevamente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la mañana, y ahora ¿Qué haría?

― ¿P-porque lo dices?  
―digamos que fuentes muy confiables me contaron que te vieron llegar a la escuela con MI novio así que espero tu respuesta y más te vale que sea algo bueno

―me lo encontré en el camino, venimos al mismo lugar así que veníamos platicando  
―eso espero, créeme que no te gustará verme enojado, así anda con cuidado

No entendía muy bien porque el reclamó del rubio, bueno la verdad si lo sabía, sus fuentes eran lógicamente sus amigos quienes le mantenían informado de todo y los cuales por cierto solo les vieron llegar juntos, no podía imaginarse que le hubiera dicho si los hubieran visto besándose, el beso ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo entendía, ¿Acaso le gustaba? No, quizá fue solo por hacerle el favor, por alguna razón quiso creer lo ultimo ¿Por qué habría de gustarle? ¿Por qué de entre tantos y más aún de su novio se había fijado en él? No tenía sentido.

El despertador sonaba. Eran exactamente las 8 de la mañana y el peli azul comenzaba a abrir los ojos y aunque era sábado estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, no había sido buena idea, estaba aburrido, sus padres no estaban en casa y la programación en televisión a esa hora no era nada entretenida.

El reloj marcaba las 10:45, estaba arto así que optó por dar una vuelta, algo simple al centro comercial a ver si encontraba algo, comprar unas cuantas cosas. Hojeando una revista cualquiera cuando una voz detrás suyo le interrumpió.

―esa es una revista muy aburrida  
―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno se encontraba en el estante de enfrente con una revista enrollada en sus manos

―vine a comprarle una revista a Kidou ¿Y tú?  
―estaba aburrido en casa―respondió brindándole una sonrisa  
―así que para divertirte ¿Decidiste venir al centro comercial?  
―no fue una de mis mejores ideas pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones, aún no conozco bien la ciudad

―bueno Kazemaru hagamos una cosa, yo te llevare a dar una vuelta pero antes tengo que llevar esto o si no podrían matarme ¿Qué te parece?

El peli azul asintió después de un rato, la verdad es que dudaba de volverse a quedar a solas con él, no es que le tuviera miedo al rubio pero ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo? No le gustaría ser el amante de nadie.

―aquí está tu revista―dijo entrando al pequeño local―me debes dinero  
―mira nada más―habló un chico con una botella de agua en las manos―tu amigo viene bien acompañado, dime niño ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Fudou por favor contrólate―pidió el de rastas al otro lado del mostrador―no le hagas caso amigo, casi no sale y suele ponerse así, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde conoces a Goenji?

―Mi nombre es Kazemaru, soy compañero de Goenji, vamos a la misma escuela―intentó sonreír pero era más que obvio que estaba nervioso

―y ¿Tienes novio amigo? ―preguntó ansioso el de ojos verdes  
―que preguntas son esas Fudou―le dio un golpe en el hombro  
― ¿Qué tiene? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió  
―disculpa a mi amigo, mi nombre es Sakuma―le dio la mano―un gusto en conocerte  
―Oye Kidou, necesito las llaves del auto―interrumpió el moreno―regreso al rato

Ambos salieron del centro comercial, vaya que esa presentación había sido un tanto extraña, las horas pasaban, era increíble la cantidad de lugares tan lindos que había por la ciudad, pasearon por varios de ellos pero lo que más le gustó era ese parque a lo lejos, el moreno tomó su mano con la excusa de guiarlo, no hacía falta pero el negarse parecía no estar en su vocabulario, no en ese momento.

―y ¿A dónde vamos? ―cuestionó impaciente el peli azul

―se paciente―le brindó una cálida sonrisa―ya lo verás


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

****― ¿Qué te parece? ―pregunto el peli crema soltándolo de la mano

Los chicos habían llegado a una parte retirada del parque. El paisaje era muy lindo, el atardecer se veía reflejado en el pequeño lago que estaba frente a ellos, el chico recorrió lentamente aquel camino, estaba fascinado, jamás había visto así un atardecer, su mirada se fijó en él, parecía algo distante, un ruido se escucho tras ellos, el peli azul volteó bruscamente, fue ese preciso instante el que Goenji aprovecho para tomarlo por la cintura, volvió a girar su cabeza tan solo para toparse con algo para lo que no estaba preparado, lo miraba, había raro en ello, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, nunca lo había visto.

El peli crema se acercaba haciendo cada vez menor la distancia entre ellos, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, el ser el amante de alguien en ese momento no sonaba tan mal, digamos que no sabía tan mal, le rodeó el cuello con las manos, la noche caía pero en ese momento el tiempo era algo irrelevante, nadie dijo nada al momento de separarse, ambos subieron al auto, debían irse.

―ya llegamos―avisó Goenji deteniéndose frente a su casa  
―gracias por traerme―dijo el chico quitándose el cinturón de seguridad  
―Gracias a ti por dejarme acompañarte

El sonrojo del chico era muy evidente a pesar de que intentó disimularlo, se bajó del auto y fue directamente a la puerta de su casa de donde volteó para despedirse de Goenji que desde dentro del auto le decía adiós con la mano.

Shuuya se tiró al sofá de la sala, era increíble lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes, suspiró, era la primera vez que se sentía así después de una cita. A pesar de que siempre salía con Afuro…el salir con él implicaba escucharlo todo el tiempo, hablar de él, de cosas inútiles por las cuales se mortificaba, nunca platicaban de otra cosa, las salidas eran algo más parecido a algo tedioso que alegre, Afuro era muy diferente a Kazemaru, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, nunca le había pasado, saltó del sofá de inmediato, Kazemaru había olvidado las cosas en su auto, lo pensó por un momento, esa sería una muy buena excusa para ir a verlo.

Alguien tocaba el timbre, el chico se levantó despacio y caminó hasta abrir la puerta.

― ¿Goenji?  
―olvidaste esto―le mostró una bolsa  
―oh si―se tocó la cabeza―lo había olvidado por completo  
―de nada―sonrió―oye…tengo que preguntarte algo importante ¿Puedo pasar?

El peli azul se quedó atónito ante la pregunta del chico pero a pesar de todo asintió y lo dejó pasar

―vaya si es linda tu casa

El televisor estaba encendido, una taza de café casi a la mitad le esperaba en la pequeña mesa junto al sofá, ambos se sentaron, quería saber lo que quería preguntarle, no podía ocultarlo, estaba ansioso

― ¿Qué quería preguntarme? ―lo miró dejando de lado aquella taza de café  
―la otra vez pude ver que hablabas con Afuro y quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?  
―nada―bajó la mirada―cosas sin importancia pero ya todo está solucionado  
―por favor Kazemaru―tomó su mano―dime la verdad, confía en mí  
―no sé porque lo preguntas, creo que ya te imaginas ¿No?  
―un poco, sí―dijo mirando de reojo el televisor  
―él estaba muy enojado porque sus amigos nos vieron llegar juntos y dijo que no me gustaría volver a estar cerca de ti si pasaba algo más

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era la televisión, nadie dijo nada por un rato después de la confesión del peli azul.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―no pensé que fuera necesario, me han dicho que es algo celoso así que no me pareció extraño, además tuvimos suerte de que solo nos vieran llegar juntos

―tienes razón―soltó una risita―sabes él es una persona bastante especial en ese tipo de asuntos, no permite que nadie se me acerque y eso es muy molesto

― y ¿Lo quieres? ―se atrevió a preguntar

―le tengo un gran cariño, a pesar de todo es una buena persona si la conoces bien pero…no me siento muy bien siendo su novio, no es el tipo de personas que a mí me gusten, como salí con él es una larga historia, era muy lindo no lo voy a negar, apenas lo conocía y pues acepte salir con él, pasó el tiempo y poco a poco todo cambió, ya nada volvió a ser como al principio―suspiró― de verdad siento que todo  
haya terminado de esa manera, es complicado hablar de terminarlo, no creo que lo acepte por la buena

El chico tan solo se quedó callado, no se le ocurría nada que decir, hablar sobre todo eso era un tanto complicado, no quería decir una estupidez

―de verdad―lo miró a los ojos―no me gustaría que nada malo te pasará por mi culpa pero es que no puedo evitar querer estar cerca de ti, sé que es muy pronto como para decir algo como esto pero te has vuelto muy especial para mí

―tú también te has vuelto muy especial―le miró con timidez

― ¿De verdad? sabes, desde la otra vez quería preguntártelo pero no me atrevía a hacerlo―tomó un poco de aire―yo quería saber si… te gustó tu primer beso


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

****La pregunta tomaba por sorpresa al peli azul quien solo pudo preguntar el por qué

―solo quería saber digo por si ese chico tiene que mejorar sus besos o algo así―respondió nervioso  
―pues ahora que lo mencionas―se quedó pensando―hubo algo que no me gustó  
― ¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue?  
―Que fue muy corto

Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero no podía detenerse, el simple hecho de recordar aquella sensación le recorría de nuevo la piel, le vio acercarse y sintió otra vez sus labios sobre los suyos, era un hecho que no podría detenerse.

―oye―le movió un poco―Kazemaru despierta  
― ¿Qué pasa?  
―estas quedándote dormido aquí en sofá, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?  
―no, iré yo solo―se talló los ojos  
―no puedes ponerte en pie, déjame llevarte ¿Está bien?

El moreno subió casi en brazos al peli azul, lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió con las sabanas, Goenji se quedó algo de tiempo ahí parado con las manos en los bolsillos, quería quedarse pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, salió despacio de la habitación y apagó el televisor, necesitaba acercarse más a él e intentaría todo para lograrlo.

El chico apenas despertaba cuando el timbre de la casa se escuchó, se levantó y corrió a abrir ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Sus padres? No, eso no era posible apenas era domingo

― ¿Goenji?  
― ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso si sabes que soy yo? ―preguntó divertido  
―pues ¿Cómo piensas que sabré que eres tú?  
―Cómo quieres que te avise si no me has dado tu numero  
― ¿De verdad?, déjame ir por algo para apuntarlo

―parece que aún sigues dormido―dijo al ver que tropezaba con la esquina de la mesa  
―de hecho acabo de levantarme  
― ¿Apenas? Deberías de aprender a mí, estoy levantado desde las 5 y media

― ¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿A esa hora te levantas siempre?  
―en realidad solo fue el día de hoy, la verdad es que no pude dormir mucho…no dejaba de pensar en ti  
―bueno, lo comprendo, suelo causar ese efecto en la gente―dijo para intentar esconder su sonrojo―y ¿En qué pensabas? Digo si puedo saber  
―pensaba en lo lindo que te veías durmiendo  
―ya me imaginó―soltó una carcajada―por suerte no me acuerdo, se como duermo y todo me describe menos "lindo"  
―que exagerado―sonrió― ¿Sabes? También estuve pensando en que ayer no pude despedirme de ti

―ya veo por qué estás en mi casa tan temprano  
―y para pasar el día contigo, claro si tu quieres  
―De acuerdo pero déjame arreglarme, estoy hecho un asco―se quitó el cabello de la cara

―¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?  
― ¿Sabes cocinar? ―preguntó sorprendido ―está bien solo prométeme que no quemaras nada  
―te lo prometo―le sonrió levantando una mano

No tenía una idea clara de cómo pasarían el día pero aún así se había animado a tocar el timbre, para ser sinceros ya llevaba varios minutos afuera pero no se atrevía, ¿Qué tal si no quería verlo?, tuvo que pensarlo demasiado pero al final había salido bien y ahí estaba preparándole el desayuno

―gracias―dijo el peli azul sentándose a la mesa―me alegra que no hayas quemado mi cocina  
―estuve a punto al no encontrar un recipiente y casi quemo la comida pero el gran Goenji Shuuya supo cómo solucionarlo  
― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó con algo de comida en la boca

―no quisiera entrar en detalles―tomó asiento―pero digamos que tuve que quemarme mis hermosas manos pero bueno ¿Ya has pensado a donde quieres ir?, podemos ir a caminar, salir a comer o tal vez ir al cine ¿Qué te parece?

―no creo que sea una buena idea salir, alguien podría vernos juntos y le podría decir a tu novio, después de eso no salgo vivo  
―ni tú ni yo―añadió  
―sería nuestra trágica muerte―habló divertido el peli azul

―entonces podemos ver una película aquí ¿Está bien?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

― ¿Mi celular? ―preguntó el chico levantándose del sofá al escuchar que estaba sonando  
―allá―dijo el peli crema señalando a un lado de la mesa

―es Midorikawa―avisó antes de contestar― ¿Hola?  
―Hola Kazemaru ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no ocupado  
―de hecho no, solo miro televisión ¿Por qué? ―respondió el peli azul rascándose la cabeza  
―es que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo para ir al parque de diversiones ¿Quieres venir?

―de acuerdo, ¿Quiénes más van?  
―hasta ahora solo Hiroto y Endo, parece que Goenji tiene el celular apagado pero ya le envié un mensaje

― ¿Goenji tiene el celular apagado? ―preguntó mirando a Shuuya quien hacia una cara muy graciosa mientras lo prendía cosa que hizo un pequeño ruido

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó el peli verde  
―la televisión―mintió―entonces ¿En dónde nos vemos?  
―en tu casa

― ¿En mi casa? ―preguntó sorprendido  
―sí, ya vamos para allá y luego a la de Goenji a ver si nos acompaña, en un momento llegamos, adiós

―de acuerdo―dijo antes de que le colgarán―Goenji, ya vienen para acá

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, había sonado el timbre y los nervios les recorrían el cuerpo al imaginarse que ya habían llegado, se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron lentamente.

―Hola Kazemaru, creo que llegamos rápido ¿No? ―dijo mirando a Goenji quien estaba a un lado  
―un poco―respondió algo nervioso― ¿Y los demás?  
―se quedaron comprando algo, ¿Interrumpí algo?  
―para nada―respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Midorikawa se les quedó mirando por un rato, su actitud era tan extraña, nunca había visto a Goenji tan nervio ¿O era su imaginación?

―Hola―saludó rompiendo la tensión el castaño― Goenji ¿Qué haces en la casa de Kazemaru?  
―me avisó que ustedes venían así que...  
― ¿Nos vamos? ―interrumpió Midorikawa abrazando a Hiroto

―y ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ―preguntó Goenji  
―al parque de diversiones―respondió animado el castaño  
―pero ¿Eso no está muy lejos?  
―por eso tú nos vas a llevar, tienes auto ¿No?

―y ¿Quién te ha dicho que te quiero llevar?  
― ¿Serías capaz de dejarme abandonado aquí? ―preguntó divertido

―por supuesto que no Endo, yo no haría algo como eso  
― ¿A no? ―preguntó Hiroto

―claro que no, él puede correr detrás del auto―bromeo el peli crema

― ¿Ves como me trata? Un día lo demandaré por maltrato o algo así―comentó ante la sonrisa del peli azul―oye si quieres puedo enseñarte el parque ¿Qué te parece?

―oye Endo―interrumpió Goenji―y ¿La vas a llevar a dar la vuelta o te vas a animar a subirte a algún juego?  
―sí, nosotros también queremos saber―preguntó divertido Midorikawa―o será que aún te dan miedo los juegos del parque ¿No?

― ¡Cállense!, eso no es cierto―se quejó el castaño

―entonces ¿Por qué no te querías subir a la montaña rusa la última vez que fuimos? ―preguntó el pelirrojo  
―a bueno pues…porque ese día había comido demasiado

―si como no―se burló Goenji―te estabas muriendo de miedo en el momento en el que la viste pero ya deja de quejarte y sube al auto, hoy tendrás la oportunidad de demostrar que estamos equivocados…claro a menos de que no lo estemos―sonrió

El auto de Goenji se estacionaba un poco más atrás de la casa de Kazemaru, no era muy tarde, parece que no habían tardado demasiado en volver del parque.

―oye ¿A qué hora llegarán tus padres? ―pregunto Shuuya mirando el reloj  
―hasta mañana en la tarde ¿Por qué?

―bueno pues porque estaba pensando en que…no sé, tal vez pueda quedarme esta noche ¿Qué dices?, recuerda que me debes una película y una cena


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

****Eran las 2:30 de la mañana cuando el moreno no pudo contenerse más, tomó al chico por la cintura y lo acercó más hacia a él cosa que al otro no parecía molestarle, fue la intensidad del momento combinado con los pequeños besos en el cuello lo que hizo que se despreocupara del hecho de que seguían en el sofá, Goenji recostó al chico y se acercó nuevamente a él quien le tomó por el cuello para seguir besándolo, los minutos pasaban y ambos pensaban ya en que terminaría todo, el peli azul le quitó lentamente la camisa mientras el otro seguía besándolo, se desabotonó el pantalón mientras el peli crema hacia lo mismo, lo tomó con cuidado y volvió a recostarlo cuando ambos escucharon un extraño ruido.

― ¿Escuchaste eso? ―preguntó el peli azul levantándose un poco  
― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó Goenji poniéndose de pie  
―no lo sé―respondió mientras se acercaba a la puerta― ¡Mis padres¡

― ¿Es una broma?  
― ¿Acaso estás viendo que me estoy riendo?

―y ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó preocupado el chico  
―no lo sé, vístete y ven conmigo, ¡rápido! ―dijo mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras

Los padres del chico entraron en ese momento y pasa su fortuna los chicos ya no estaban, al llegar a su cuarto el peli azul cerró con seguro

― ¿Qué hacen aquí tus padres? ―preguntó un poco más tranquilo  
―no lo sé, tal vez terminaron antes

―hijo―se escuchó de parte de su madre desde las escaleras  
―no puede ser―se llevó las manos tras la cabeza―metete bajo la cama  
― ¿Estás loco? No voy a meterme ahí abajo

―bien entonces puedes abrirle la puerta a mi mamá y contarle porque estás aquí medio desnudo  
―bien, me meteré bajo la cama―habló resignado

―pero rápido, yo te aviso cuando salgas  
―de acuerdo―lo obedeció el peli crema

― ¿Mamá? ―preguntó acomodándose la playera  
―sí, soy yo, ábreme por favor

―espérame un momento―dijo para echar una última mirada para percatarse de que estuviera todo en orden― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que llegarían mañana por la tarde

―eso era lo que teníamos planeado pero todo se hizo más rápido de lo teníamos previsto, siento haberte despertado  
―no te preocupes―sonrió―me alegra que hayan regresado antes  
―sí, oye ¿Por qué has cerrado con seguro?

―a bueno…tú sabes, no estaban aquí y pensé que sería peligroso dejarla simplemente cerrada pero si quieres la dejaré abierta para la próxima

―no te preocupes por eso hijo, es más, hiciste bien, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, por cierto tu padre tiene un negocio importante en la mañana y me pidió que lo acompañara ¿Está bien si te quedas solo por un poco más de tiempo? Llegaremos para la cena

―de acuerdo, ¿A qué hora saldrán?  
―como a las 6 de la mañana  
― ¡pero si eso es muy temprano!, apenas si dormirán unas horas

―ya dormimos es solo que teníamos que volver por unos documentos y hablando de documentos necesito que entregues esto a la oficina de correos ¿Puedes después de la escuela?

El chico se despidió y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro, lo único que le faltaba era que a su madre se le ocurriera entrar de nuevo, dejó el sobre encima del pequeño escritorio y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

―Goenji ya puedes salir

― ¡Por fin! Pensé que te quedarías platicando hasta las 6 de la mañana―se sobó la cabeza después de darse un golpe―y ahora ¿Cómo me voy?

―supongo que tendrás que esperar hasta que mis padres salgan o puedes intentar saltar por la ventana

―creo que hoy tendrás que dormir conmigo―sonrió divertido―sabes me alegra que llegaran tus padres, estábamos a punto de hacer una locura

―vaya que si―se recostó en la cama

―no quisiera hacer esto contigo hasta que no me libre de Afuro, cuando lo haga ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio? ―preguntó abrazándole por la cintura

―supongo que sí―respondió con una sonrisa― ¿Por qué no? Ya qué más da  
―mas te vale―sonrió―más te vale


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

****El peli azul abrió los ojos apenas amanecía, tomó sus celular del pequeño buró y miró la hora, eran las 6:10 de la mañana, se dio la vuelta y movió un poco a Shuuya que aún seguía durmiendo.

―Goenji, Goenji despierta  
― ¿He? ¿Qué pasa? ―dijo un poco adormilado

―ya es de mañana―avisó el chico moviéndose un poco  
― ¿Qué hora es?  
―más de las 6, seguro que mis padres ya se fueron

El peli azul se levantó de la cama con dirección a la puerta la cual abrió lentamente, sus padres ya no estaban así que se dispuso a cerrarla pero fue interrumpido por los brazos del otro chico lo aprisionaron hacia él.

―entonces ¿Ya se fueron? ―preguntó aún abrazándolo  
―sí, eso parece y nosotros debemos darnos prisa para ir al colegio

―tienes razón―se rascó la cabeza―y ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos?  
―claro que no―lo alejó un poco―la escuela es primero que nada

―parece que le has estado poniendo más atención de la necesaria a los maestros―habló divertido  
―creo que si―sonrió―bueno creo que ya es seguro que salgas

― ¿Me estás corriendo? ―preguntó sentándose a un lado suyo  
―por supuesto que no―le dio un tierno beso en los labios―pero tienes que ir a tu casa por tus cosas  
― ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al colegio? ―preguntó el peli crema poniéndose de pie nuevamente  
―no creo que esa sea una buena idea…

―si es por Afuro no te preocupes, no creo que haya problema con él así que no aceptare que tu respuesta sea un no, pasaré por ti más al rato ¿Está bien?

Kazemaru se apresuró a arreglarse y desayunar, mientras esperaba a que Shuuya llegara logró ver una nota en la mesa, su madre estaba preocupada por que se olvidara entregar aquel paquete en la oficina de correos, el chico tuvo que correr escaleras arriba para tomarlo y guardarlo en su mochila, bueno si no hubiera sido por su madre tendría que haberse regresado o peor aún tener que recibir el regaño de su madre, eso hubiera sido todo un caos.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, el peli azul se apresuró a abrir la puerta después de bajar las escaleras de nuevo, no estaba en la mejor condición física.

―se ve que no te preocupan mucho los exámenes próximos ¿No es cierto? ―preguntó atento el moreno mientras proseguían con su camino―eres uno de los mejores alumnos, apuesto a que te serán muy fáciles

―no lo creo pero si tú lo dices―se echó a reír―y tú ¿Estas nervioso?  
―solo por el de química, voy mal en esa materia aparte de que el maestro me odia

―eres un exagerado Goenji―le dio un golpecito en el hombro―pero si tienes problemas puedo ayudarte con ello, claro si quieres, tengo buenas notas ahí…supongo que no es tan difícil

― ¿Harías eso por mi? ―lo abrazó―muchas gracias

―espera―lo hizo a un lado para esquivar el beso que estaba a punto de darle―alguien puede vernos, nos meteríamos en serios problemas si los amigos de tu novio nos ven

―lo sé―suspiró―voy a terminar con él a la primera oportunidad y te haré mi novio, quiero gritarle al mundo lo especial que eres para mí, ya lo verás

El final de las clases había llegado, el chico se apresuró a salir, no quería estar tanto tiempo en la oficina de correos, ya había oscurecido y apresuró el paso, estaba bastante cerca de su casa y le pareció mirar a Goenji de lejos, vaya que estaba loco, no podría ser él ¿O sí?

El chico iba tomado de la mano del rubio, parecía que habían ido a comer, para el peli azul no era nuevo pues ya los había visto juntos antes y parecía no importarle aunque lo que estaba a punto de ver quizá no tendría el mismo efecto en él, Afuro había notado en un descuido la presencia del chico, tomó por el cuello a Shuuya para darle un beso bastante apasionado, el ver como el moreno correspondía todo con una gran sonrisa fue algo que no se esperaba, él le había dicho tantas veces que lo dejaría pero en ese preciso instante le había demostrado lo contrario, como había pensado que lo que decía ese chico era enserio, se recostó sin ánimo de nada, todos esos pensamientos no le dejaron dormir en toda la noche.

―oye Kazemaru, espérame―dijo el chico corriendo tras él a la salida de la escuela  
― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó deteniéndose un poco

― ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?, dime ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?  
―yo no tengo nada―volteó la mirada―ahora si me disculpas…

―de acuerdo―intentó cambiar el tema―entonces ¿Me ayudarás a estudiar?  
―la otra semanas si quieres―dijo para no crear más problemas―ahora tengo que irme, tengo prisa

―espera―intentó besarlo pero fue detenido muy bruscamente― ¿Qué pasa?  
―no quiero que vuelvas a besarme nunca más―dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí

El moreno se quedó ahí solo mirando como el otro se iba pero ¿Qué había pasado?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El silencio invadía la habitación del moreno quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con Kazemaru, ¿Qué había pasado?, Qué había hecho mal?, el sonido del despertador alejaba un poco las vagas ideas que rondaban por su cabeza, esto no podía estarle pasando.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó aquel chico de lentes frente a él― ¿Te pasa algo?  
―no―respondió algo distraído― ¿Por qué?  
―porque pareciera que no has dormido en días ¿Qué te pasó?

―supongo que estoy preocupado por los exámenes, eso es todo  
―por favor Goenji, tú y yo somos como hermanos ¿Piensas que te voy a creer eso?  
―es la verdad―suspiró

―y sigues mintiendo―se hizo para atrás en la silla―es increíble la confianza que me tienes  
―no es que no confíe en ti Kidou es solo que…

―no te preocupes―le sonrió―tampoco me interesa saber toda tu vida pero sabes que si tienes problemas puedes decirme y yo intentaré ayudarte ¿Está bien?

―lo sé―lo miró a los ojos―pero he hecho algo malo, algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso  
―como el salir con el chico del centro comercial cuando tienes novio ¿No?  
― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―yo sé muchas cosas, no era mi intención saberlo, fue un accidente y no te dije nada porque pensé que tú lo harías, ¿Qué hay con ese chico?

―me gusta mucho pero hemos tenido un problema, se ha enojado conmigo y no sé por qué  
― ¿Sabía que tenías novio? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie  
―él lo sabía, iba a terminar con Afuro y le pediría que fuera mi novio pero no se qué ha pasado

―Tal vez se enojó porque no terminaste con Afuro antes, mira Goenji si sigues con él solo por lastima, por costumbre no solo te haces daño tú, mira yo no sé que pase con ese niño con el que salías pero si algo debes hacer es terminar tu relación, si de verdad quieres al otro encontraras la manera de reconquistarlo pero créeme es mejor solucionar los problemas de uno en uno

Las clases habían sido un completo martirio, el moreno había salido disparado al escuchar el ultimo timbre, tenía que hablar con el peli azul quien lo había estado evitando todo el día, tenía que preguntarle que le pasaba, no iba a permitir que simplemente se alejara, necesitaba una explicación.

―espérame, necesito hablar contigo―gritó acercándose a él  
―yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Goenji, debo irme, tengo prisa

―por favor, solo será un momento  
―está bien―detuvo el paso, pero que sea rápido  
―mira Kazemaru yo…

―Hola mi amor―interrumpió el rubio dándole un beso en la boca―hola Kazemaru dime ¿Goenji se ha portado bien? no me gusta dejarlo solo tanto tiempo pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos

―no te preocupes―bajó la mirada―se ha portado bien

―me alegra escuchar eso―lo abrazó―oye ¿Es cierto que le ayudarás a estudiar? Goenji es muy inteligente pero es muy malo en química, necesita una buena nota―sonrió

―eso supongo―respondió serio―nos vemos el viernes en el salón de estudio, adiós  
―Kazemaru espera―dijo antes de que se fuera pero su intento por llamarlo fue en vano  
― ¡Oye! ―habló Endo mientras le alcanzaba― ¿Estás bien?

―estoy bien―bajó la mirada mientras que unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas―no te preocupes  
― ¿Seguro? Porque si Afuro te estaba molestando me encargare de cerrarle la boca  
―Gracias Endo pero te lo he dicho, no es nada―sonrió

―está bien pero no me gusta verte así, tú eres alguien especial así que no debes llorar por nada ni por nadie, te quiero Kazemaru―le  
acarició la mejilla―me preocupas y a las personas que te preocupan no las quieres ver llorar nunca

El peli azul se acercó para abrazarlo, sabía que no podía corresponderle pero aún así juntó sus labios con los suyos, era lindo no podía negarlo pero no era lo mismo.

El moreno corría para alcanzar al chico cuando vio de lejos aquella escena ¿Estaba viendo bien?, el castaño se apartó y sonrió, no podía creerlo aún, no era posible que Kazemaru estuviera saliendo con Endo, ¿Por eso lo había dejado? No, quizá Kidou tenía razón y el peli azul se había cansado de esperar, se les veía bien juntos y el peli crema no pudo evitar llorar

―lo siento Endo―habló después de un rato

―no te preocupes―volvió a sonreír―ya lo sabía yo…solo quería que tú lo supieras, que supieras lo que siento y todo eso, no tienes porque disculparte ni nada, somos amigos ¿No?

―eres muy lindo ¿Lo sabes?  
―me lo han dicho―dijo divertido―anda, aunque no quieras voy a acompañarte a tu casa


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

****El peli azul caminaba por los pasillos sin dejar de mirar el suelo hasta que una mano en su hombro interrumpió por completo su camino.

―Hola―saludó el moreno un poco tímido― ¿Podemos hablar?  
―vamos a llegar tarde a clases  
―te juro que solo será un momento, por favor

―Hola―interrumpió el castaño acercándose a ellos― ¿Cómo están? Por cierto Kazemaru ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? Es importante

El chico llevó al peli azul hasta las escaleras mientras el moreno se limitaba a mirarlos de lejos

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Kazemaru algo extrañado  
―mira estuve pensando mucho ayer y creo que te parecerá interesante hacer un trato conmigo  
― ¿Un trato?

―mira yo se que a ti te gusta Goenji y yo creo que puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo  
― ¿Co-como sabes eso? ―miró hacia otro lado  
―digamos que los vi por accidente el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones, deberían de tener más cuidado o alguien podría verlos  
― ¿Quién más lo sabe? ―se apresuró a preguntar

―nadie―sonrió―tranquilo, no le diré a nadie si es lo que te preocupa, te he dicho que te quiero y si alguien se entera seguro que su novio vendrá a hacerte daño

―todo se volvió muy complicado, no era mi intención, yo no soy así, no sé qué pasó  
―te has enamorado―dijo después de un rato―eso suele pasar, apuesto a que a él le pasó lo mismo  
―no lo creo  
― ¿Enserio? Pues a mí me parece que el amor le ha pegado, hace mucho que no lo veía así, créeme, yo sé de lo que hablo

―a mi me parece que aún quiere a su novio y yo solo soy una distracción, es mi culpa por haber aceptado algo como esto, se bien que fue una estupidez

―yo sé que no fue la mejor idea que has tenido pero te gusta y a él le gustas, Afuro es una persona muy difícil de tratar, he visto los numeritos que hace y créeme que no se lo deseo a nadie, no trato de justificar a Goenji, el es un idiota por no hacerte de inmediato su novio pero sé que te quiere y que intentará a todos los medios recuperarte, no es de las personas que les muestren sus sentimientos a los demás pero si te das cuenta es algo que no puede ocultar desde que está contigo

―todo esto es muy confuso―suspiró―no tengo idea de que hacer, estoy arto

―cualquiera lo estaría por eso quiero proponerte algo, ayer cuando…cuando pasó lo que pasó yo se que él miraba de lejos y reaccionó bastante mal así que le dolió verte con otro

―lo tiene merecido ¿Acaso piensa que no siento nada cuando se pasea con su novio?  
―tienes razón―se echó a reír―pues puedes hacerlo sufrir un poco más ¿No crees?  
― ¿Sufrir? ¿Qué propones?

―pues nada más míralo, ha perdido la clase solo para ver que estábamos haciendo  
― ¿Ya se ha terminado la clase?

―concéntrate Kazemaru―se quejó―el vernos juntos lo pone muy mal y como ya te dije, él te quiere e intentará todo por recuperarte

―pero ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?  
―claro que va a funcionar, por favor, soy todo un genio en las artes del amor  
―no confió en ti―dijo divertido el peli azul  
―pues confía―sonrió  
―me convenciste, entonces…exactamente ¿Cuál es el plan?

―dejar que ese tipo nos vea varias veces juntos, que piense que estamos saliendo y entonces vendrá por ti, se quedarán juntos y serán por siempre felices

―seguro que has pensado en todo  
―la verdad es que no, aun no me decido por el nombre de su segundo hijo pero sé que estoy cerca―bromeó el castaño―tú tranquilo  
―está bien, voy a confiar en ti

―bien, entonces vamos ya que si faltamos a otra clase si nos reportan  
―por tu culpa―se quejó  
―pero si te estoy ayudando―lo abrazó―ya nadie aprecia mi ayuda, ahora resulta

Los chicos subieron nuevamente las escaleras, la mirada del moreno no se apartaba de ambos mientras pasaban a su lado, parece que el plan funcionaría mejor de lo que se esperaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Shuuya salía de la escuela con rumbo al centro comercial, necesitaba hablar con alguien y la única persona que pasó por su cabeza fue su compañero de piso, el moreno entró rápidamente a su coche para no tener que toparse con su "lindo" novio, condujo despacio, estaba algo alterado, lo último que quería era ocasionar un accidente.

―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó apenas viéndolo llegar  
―pues decidí venir a visitarte, con eso de que nunca trabajas, ahora ¿No han venido tus amigos?  
―están enfrente, ha ido a comprar uno de tus amigos y lo están atendiendo

― ¿Uno de mis amigos? ¿Quién?  
―no sé, no recuerdo su nombre, tiene el cabello verde, llegó con su novio  
―y ¿Siguen ahí? ―preguntó mirando por el cristal  
―pues no han salido así que eso supongo, dime ¿Cómo te fue con lo que ibas a hacer?

―mal es poco créeme―soltó un pequeño suspiro  
― ¿Por qué?, ¿No te creyó?  
―no pude ni tan siquiera hablar con él  
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó algo exaltado―no me digas que al final te arrepentiste

―no es eso―se sentó―lo que pasa es que no me dejó hablarle, bueno en realidad él no fue  
―Afuro de seguro―dijo el de rastas acercándose  
―no, afortunadamente a él no lo he visto en todo el día, fue su nuevo novio el que no me dejó acercarme  
―como crees, no me habías dicho que tenía novio―se quejó el de lentes

―porque yo no lo sabía, los vi ayer besándose, pensé que hablando todo se arreglaría pero creo que no va a poderse hacer nada, su novio es mi mejor amigo, no puedo quitárselo y menos después de lo que hice

―no me digas que es el chavito que luego viene contigo, Endo ¿No?, vaya, que fuerte  
―lo sé, y ¿Ahora qué hago?  
―si de verdad te importa pues recupéralo  
―pero es que Endo es mi amigo―se llevó las manos a la cabeza― ¿Y si lo quiere?

―mira Goenji créeme que me interesa ayudarte pero es que me estoy liando con todo esto, yo no se todas las respuestas―se quejó―debes reconocer lo horrible de tu situación y también el hecho de que debes actuar rápido

―lo sé, lo sé―el moreno se hizo para atrás en la silla, estaba cansado de pensar, de intentar buscar una solución y caer en la misma conclusión, "quizá sea mejor dejarlo así"

―mañana es jueves ¿No? ―interrumpió sus pensamientos― ¿Cuándo estudiarás con él?  
―el viernes después de la escuela, el lunes comienza la semana se exámenes  
―amo la semana de exámenes―interrumpió el de ojos verdes entrando al local―es lo mejor

―es extraño escucharte decir algo como eso Fudou―habló el moreno poniéndose de pie  
―no, digo…la semana es de muerte pero después un valiente organiza la fiesta, es lo que nos mantiene cuerdos esos días  
―sí, ya decía que era demasiado pedir de ti―dijo divertido el moreno  
―y ¿Quién organizará la fiesta en su grupo? ―preguntó Sakuma metiéndose a la conversación

―nadie―respondió Goenji como si nada  
― ¿Nadie? ¿Están locos? Eso es un crimen―habló el mohicano― ¿Por qué no la organizas tú?  
― ¿Estás loco? No puedo organizarla yo, eso es suicidio y más si van personas como ustedes

― ¿Por qué no? ―interrumpió el de rastas―puede que sea una buena idea, acuérdate de lo que estábamos hablando, es una oportunidad única

― ¿Oportunidad para qué? ―cuestionó Fudou  
―no seas metiche―exclamó Sakuma haciéndose a un lado―no están hablando contigo  
―puede que tengas razón, sí, quizá eso pueda ser de mucha ayuda pero no tengo idea de cómo organizar una fiesta

―no te preocupes―sonrió el de lentes―tú solo avísales a todos que vayan a la casa y estos dos se encargarán de organizar todo, se les da muy bien así que no tienes por qué preocuparte o bueno solo un poco, intentaré mantenerlos tranquilos en la fiesta así que vete con cuidado

―no tengo duda de eso―dijo divertido―está bien, les avisaré mañana

El moreno salió de la tienda y subió nuevamente a su auto, la idea que le había dado Kidou quizá funcionara, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, tenía que jugar sus últimas cartas, hablaría con él mientras estudiaban y si la última oportunidad sería la fiesta, si no funcionaba se retiraría por la paz, estaba decidido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

―Goenji no te ves muy bien, ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada? ―preguntó el castaño.

Jueves por la mañana, esa escena le había dejado sin habla, aún no se hacía a la idea de verlos juntos, ese abrazo le había tomado por sorpresa, no soportaba verlos de esa manera.

―estoy bien―mintió―es solo que no pude dormir bien  
― ¿Seguro?, debes tener cuidado que puedes quedarte dormido a media clase

―no creo que eso pase, ya tengo demasiado con estudiar para los exámenes que no podría con un castigo, por cierto, hablando de los exámenes, cuando terminen voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa así que les aviso para que no vayan a faltar.

―vaya―exclamó el peli verde―tú dando una fiesta ¿Qué te pico?  
―los amigos de mi compañero me han convencido, yo creo que una fiesta después de todos los exámenes vendrá bien ¿No creen?

―bueno, eso es obvio lo que me sorprende es que te animaras a hacerlo tú, con eso de que casi no te gusta salir a fiestas―habló el pelirrojo  
―pues técnicamente no estaría saliendo―bromeó―ya que si no quieren ir pues...  
―no que de ir si vamos, hasta que no lo veamos no lo vamos a creer―dijo divertido el castaño abrazando nuevamente a Kazemaru

El timbre cortaba tan desagradable escena para el moreno y alejaba aquellas ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, lo único que le faltaba, no podía hacerle eso a su amigo pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, necesitaba hablar con él aunque una simple platica podría arruinarlo todo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó después de clases el peli azul  
―tenía que hacer algo ¿A dónde vas? ―respondió algo tímido el moreno  
―pues tenía pensado ir con los chicos, iban a jugar fútbol ¿No piensas ir tú?

― ¿Recuerdas que te dije que andaba mal en química? Bueno pues esta semana no he tenido tiempo de otra cosa que no sea estudiar, pero…me ayudarás a estudiar ¿No?

―por supuesto, te lo he dicho antes, nos vemos después de clases en el salón de estudios―sonrió―bueno pues ya tengo que irme  
―espera―lo tomó por el brazo―tengo que hablar contigo  
―me están esperando  
―entonces te acompaño y en el camino hablamos ¿Te parece?

El incomodo silencio que de un momento a otro se apoderó del camino se rompía con las palabras del moreno, estaba nervioso y no estaba seguro de lo que le diría.

―lo siento mucho  
― ¿Qué sientes? ―preguntó el peli azul  
―en realidad no lo sé―se rascó la cabeza―pero sé que es mi culpa, te quiero, por favor…  
―tengo que irme Goenji, me están esperando―bajó la mirada

―yo quiero estar contigo―lo abrazó―y quiero hacerlo bien―él chico quiso alejarse pero los brazos del moreno no se lo permitieron hasta que una voz cerca de ellos los hizo voltear.

― ¿Qué hacen?

La pregunta recorrió rápidamente su cabeza pues la posición en la cual habían quedado no era precisamente de amigos

―nosotros estábamos…jugando, estábamos jugando  
―de acuerdo―habló no muy convencido el peli verde― ¿Nos vamos ya?  
―si―se soltó―ya voy

― ¿Y tú Goenji?  
―no, yo…tengo que ir a estudiar, nos vemos mañana, ¿Está bien?  
―si, en la sala de estudios―se despidió el peli azul antes de darse la vuelta

Shuuya iba de camino a su casa más que emocionado, tal vez al día siguiente tendría por fin a Kazemaru solo para él, el sonido de su celular sonó sacándolo de todo pensamiento.

― ¿Hola? ―contestó  
―Hola mi amor ¿Estás ocupado?  
―no realmente ¿Por qué?

―pues no sé, pensé que tal vez quisieras venir a mi casa  
―no creo que eso sea buena idea Afuro, yo…  
―bueno aquí te espero, adiós

El moreno detuvo el paso, lo pensó por un momento, sabía que si quería tener de nuevo al peli azul a su lado debía terminar con su novio, pasara lo que pasara.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

****El chico caminaba despacio, la casa de su aún novio no estaba ya muy lejos, recordaba como todo comenzó y como después de un tiempo todo se había quebrado, él lo intentó varias veces pero parecía que al otro no le importaba, no era su culpa, había muchas diferencias entre los dos, Afuro parecía ser todo un niño rico más y a Goenji le interesaban otras cosas, cosas que el rubio veía mal o tonto, no le culpaba, a veces las cosas simplemente no funcionan.

―Hola mi amor―lo recibió el rubio apenas unos segundos después de haber tocado el timbre―anda, pasa, mi padre está en una junta, no llegará hasta tarde

Cuando se conocieron el rubio parecía una persona muy amable y linda, se veían diario en la escuela y una amistad nació, Afuro se apresuró en aclarar que quería algo más y el moreno no se negó, una buena relación comenzó pero a la larga, en algún momento, todo empezó a caerse a pedazos, él cambió y aunque Shuuya quisiera rescatar lo poco que quedaba de la relación ya nada podía hacerse, intentar terminar con él sería complicado, lo intentó varias veces pero en ninguna se atrevió, le había tomado gran cariño pero sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, no era justo para ninguno, y entonces Kazemaru llegó, no era su intención hacerle daño y sabía que tampoco era justo para el rubio pero no podía evitarlo…se lamentaba el no haber tenido el valor de terminar con él antes.

―Afuro, necesitamos hablar  
― ¿Hablar? ―preguntó pensativo― ¿Sobre qué?  
―sobre nosotros―tomó aire―esto…esto ya no está funcionando  
―espera, ¿Cómo que ya no está funcionando?

―las cosas entre los dos desde hace tiempo ya no van bien, ya no es como antes, apenas si salimos tú y yo solos y cuando lo hacemos no dejas de hablar de ti, no prestas atención a lo que yo quiero, yo…ya no siento lo mismo por ti

―Es por otro chico ¿Cierto?  
―no, Afuro, por favor, tú y yo ya no somos los mismos, cambiaste, yo cambié  
―pero…

―el tiempo pasó y poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que ya no hay relación  
―estás jugando conmigo ¿No? ―preguntó nervioso―dime que es un juego  
―no, no es un juego―suspiró―creo que estaríamos mejor si nos separamos, es mejor dejarlo así

―tú no puedes dejarme―se levantó de golpe―no puedes hacerme esto  
―lo siento Afuro, es todo, se acabó  
― ¿Piensas que puedes venir a mi casa a dejarme así como si nada?, no voy a permitirlo, no puedes hacer esto  
―ya no puedo seguir contigo―abrió la puerta―así que has lo que quieras, hemos terminado.

El moreno salió de la casa del chico más que aliviado, no había estado tan mal ¿No?, ahora solo quedaba una cosa y esa era recuperar al peli azul.

El despertador aún no sonaba y Shuuya ya se había levantado, estaba feliz, emocionado, las horas se hacían eternas, el cambio de clases y por fin el final de ellas le aliviaba bastante.

― ¿Has entendido? ―preguntó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en toda la tarde  
―un poco―respondió algo distraído  
―Goenji ¿Estas poniendo atención?

―por supuesto que te pongo atención―le sonrió―aunque es difícil concentrarse cuando alguien tan lindo como tú me está explicando  
―debes dejar de hacer eso Goenji, tu novio podría llegar y escucharte  
―Afuro no tiene por qué enojarse, ya no es nada mío, ayer terminé con él

―me alegro por ti―bajó la mirada―ahora terminemos de estudiar ¿Está bien?  
―Kazemaru, ¿Puedo llevarte a casa después de esto?, por favor, debo hablar contigo  
―solo si te concentras ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos subieron al auto, habían tomado una ruta alterna pues Goenji estaba seguro de que debía hacer tiempo, lo necesitaba para pensar, pensar en que decirle sin hacerle tanto daño a Endo, él era su amigo y no podía quitarle al novio así como así, necesitaba un plan y que Kazemaru se lo dijera de frente.

"Endo, él ya terminó con su novio, ahora ¿Qué hago?"  
"¿Cómo que qué haces?, pues ya tienes el camino libre con él ¿No?"  
"Pero él piensa que nosotros somos novios, genio, ¿No recuerdas?"  
"Oh cierto, pues dile que no somos novios sino que solo estamos saliendo a ver qué pasa"  
"De acuerdo, se lo diré pero tú ve pensando en un mejor plan"  
"Está bien, suerte"

―oye, Kazemaru, ¿Por qué aceptaste ser el novio de Endo?  
― ¿Qué? ―sonrió el peli azul―Endo no es mi novio…solo salimos


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

****El moreno separó sus labios lentamente, un tierno beso que había tomado por sorpresa al peli azul, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco ante la sonrisa del otro.

―Kazemaru se que te hice daño, nunca debí haberte pedido salir conmigo cuando aún salía con alguien, fue una idea estúpida de mi parte pero…me gustas mucho que no pude…yo te dije que cuando terminara con Afuro te haría mi novio, que quería gritarle a todos lo especial que eras para mí

―sí, lo recuerdo

―se que estar contigo es algo que no merezco así que solo quiero que me perdones por todo lo que hice, es tonto para mí preguntar esto pero tengo que intentarlo una vez más…Kazemaru…¿Quieres ser mi novio?

― ¿Estás jugando? Claro que quiero

Un beso sellaba el trato, no podía creer que al fin estuviera pasando, tantas veces que lo imaginó que ahora todo parecía un sueño, un lindo sueño.

Ya era de mañana en la ciudad cuando el moreno tocaba apresuradamente el timbre de la casa del peli azul.

―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo después de abrir la puerta  
―Quería verte

―no te puedo culpar―habló divertido― ¿Trajiste a alguien más? ―preguntó una vez que volvió a escuchar el timbre  
―no, ¿Quieres que vaya a abrir?

Los chicos estaban tras la puerta un tanto sorprendidos por la presencia del moreno

―venimos a estudiar un poco, no te molesta ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Midorikawa  
―No para nada, pasen―respondió el peli azul haciéndose a un lado―Endo ¿Puedo verte en la cocina?  
― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó el castaño entrando a la cocina

―funcionó lo que dijiste―respondió sonriendo―me ha pedido que sea su novio  
―te lo dije―lo abrazó―yo sé de lo que hablo, mi plan funcionó a la perfección  
―vaya que si―se separó de él―todo ha salido bastante bien

―te dije que confiaras en mí―sonrió―soy un buen actor  
― ¿Un buen actor? ―preguntó el moreno entrando a la habitación  
― Goenji ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? ―cuestionó el castaño

―eso no importa, ahora cuéntame ¿Por qué eres un buen actor?  
―es una larga historia―habló el peli azul intentando calmar la situación

―ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo―dio un paso hacia atrás―tenían un plan, ustedes me hicieron creer que salían, que eran novios ¿Están locos?

―fue para que te dieras cuenta del daño que le hacías a Kazemaru  
― ¿Crees que yo no lo sabía?, ¿Crees que a mí me gustaba hacerlo sufrir?, ¿Qué solo jugaba con él?  
―pues lo parecía

―eres un idiota―levantó la voz―cállate, sé que me equivoqué pero nada les daba derecho de hacer esto, no puedo creer que hayas estado de acuerdo con esto Kazemaru ¿No confiabas en mí?

―claro que si  
―entonces ¿Por qué le hiciste? ―se quejó―no, no me importa, yo me voy de aquí

―Espera, por favor  
―no, déjalo así―dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar

Los otros se quedaron observando como el moreno azotaba la puerta al irse

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Midorikawa después de un rato  
―Goenji se enojó, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará, después de eso hablaremos con él

Era ya viernes, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, la semana de exámenes estaban a punto de terminar, el moreno estaba preocupado, no por los últimos exámenes sino por el hecho de no haber podido hablar de nuevo con el peli azul, lo estaba evitando, no lo culpaba, después de lo que le había dicho no merecía que le dirigiera la palabra una vez más.

―dime algo ¿Por qué tenemos que dar toda la vuelta a la escuela? ―se quejó el castaño  
―ya te lo había dicho antes Endo, es para no toparnos con Goenji

―no me digas que ya no piensas hablarle  
―si quiero pero no creo estar preparado para ello―suspiró―que tal si dice que no quiere volver a hablarme o algo peor

― ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, ¿Qué tal si te dice que si?, lo que tienes que hacer es muy fácil solo dile que lo quieres, dile lo que pasó y por qué lo hiciste, si él te quiere te perdonara ¿No crees?

―sí, creo que tienes razón―sonrió―quizá lo haga pero no te prometo nada, esta situación es bastante complicada para mí, necesito pensarlo


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

****―Entonces ¿A qué hora pasamos por ti? ―preguntó el peli verde, las clases terminaron y todos hablaban de la fiesta después  
―no lo sé―lo pensó por un momento―la verdad no creo que vaya

―no empieces con esas cosas Kazemaru, tú y yo sabemos por qué no quieres ir a esa fiesta  
―entonces para que me preguntas esas cosas―se quejó

―tienes razón, no te preguntaré más así que pasaré por ti a las 8 ¿Está bien?, bueno entonces nos vemos, asegúrate de estar listo, no quiero tener que llevarte a la fuerza

Eran exactamente las 8 de la noche cuando el timbre se escuchó en casa del peli azul.

― ¿Estás listo?  
―eso creo―dijo no muy animado el chico  
―anda, quita esa cara―lo abrazó―verás que todo sale bien

En medio de aquel lugar, el ruido de la música parecía quitar un poco la preocupación, después de todo no había sido tan mala idea el haber ido, o quizás sí.

― ¿Ya viste quien llegó? ―preguntó un chico de rastas al fondo de la habitación  
―Kazemaru―dijo en voz baja― ¿A qué hora llegó?

―acaba de llegar, es tu oportunidad de hablar con él, anda antes de que alguien se acerque  
― ¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo? Me ha estado evitando toda la semana

―mira Goenji tú has tenido toda la culpa de eso, por favor, le reclamaste algo a lo que lo orillaste a hacer, toda la culpa a sido tuya, lo único que puedes hacer es ir y disculparte

―eso ya lo sé Kidou―suspiró―eso es lo que he intentado desde aquel día pero parece que no quiere ni verme, esta es mi última oportunidad para conseguirlo

―pues entonces esfuérzate, a lo mejor y él quiere lo mismo que tú solo que estaba enojado, anda, ve  
―oye―se acercó lo más rápido que pudo―podemos hablar  
―está bien―respondió de inmediato― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―bueno pues yo…  
―vaya, vaya―interrumpió una voz―así que eres tú el que se robó a mi novio  
―Afuro ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó más que sorprendido el moreno

―No puedo creer que hicieras una fiesta y no me invitaras  
―tú sabes bien por qué no te invité  
―por supuesto, no querías que viera a tu nuevo novio

― ¡Por dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Endo interrumpiendo la conversación  
―eso a ti no te importa―alegó el rubio  
―oh si, tienes razón, disculpa―se dio la vuelta para hablar con Goenji― ¿Quién dejó entrar a este loco?

―pero que clase que…  
―ya cálmense―interrumpió el moreno―no den espectáculos aquí, salgamos ¿Les parece?  
― ¿A que le tienes miedo? ―cuestionó Afuro

―te conozco, tú haces un escándalo por todo, sin importar que sea  
―eso no es cierto―sonrió de manera burlona―solo vine a saludar a tu nuevo novio, nunca creí que tuvieras tan malos gustos  
―pues salió contigo, eso debió bastar ¿No crees? ―habló el peli azul algo enojado

―que quede claro que tú te lo has buscado

La discusión pasó de palabras a los golpes y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar el que necesitaba ayuda no era precisamente el peli azul hasta que por fin lograron separarlos, el rubio se levantó más que enojado maldiciendo a todos a su alrededor antes de salir de aquella casa.

― ¿Dónde está Kazemaru? ―preguntó Goenji después de asegurarse de que Afuro ya no regresara  
―ya se fue, apuesto a que si te vas corriendo puedes alcanzarlo―respondió el peli verde

Corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles iluminadas por las lámparas y postes, parecía preocupado, quizá estaba herido o algo así aunque después de recordar en su mente la pelea era poco probable, el chico se detuvo frente a la casa del chico, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

―por favor espera―detuvo la puerta con su pie antes de que fuera cerrada―solo quiero ver si estás bien y disculparme, por favor  
―habla rápido―dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al chico

―yo…siento mucho lo que pasó con Afuro, lo que pasó conmigo, todo lo que te dije, lo que te hice, tú eres muy especial para mí y sé bien que no te he tratado como te lo mereces, se que estuvo mal, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo, en verdad lo siento mucho

―no te preocupes―se sentó en el sofá―él y yo ya nos hemos arreglado, en cuanto a ti…lo siento, yo también hice las cosas mal así que no tienes por qué pedir disculpas

―por supuesto que tengo que hacerlo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte así, fue una tontería el haberte reclamado cuando yo fui el único culpable, tú y Endo solo querían hacerme entender que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y debía arreglarlo rápido―se sentó a su lado―me has hecho entender muchas cosas Kazemaru, te quiero…dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que todo lo que digo es enserio, por favor, solo una oportunidad más

Recostados en la cama, diciéndose en el oído todo aquello que en los últimos días no habían podido, los besos y las caricias completaban tan linda noche, una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para él, después de todo lo que había pasado por fin estaban juntos como debía ser.

―oye y ya que somos formalmente novios ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?  
―No creo que esa sea una buena idea Goenji ¿Y si mis padres llegan como la otra vez?  
―puedo meterme debajo de la cama otra vez―sonrió el moreno―no es tan malo después de todo

―es mucho riesgo ¿No crees? ―preguntó sonriendo el peli azul  
―Puede que sí pero vale la pena―lo abrazó― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez?

―¿Que te alegraba que mis padres hubieran llegado?  
―exactamente―sonrió―pero ahora que ya eres mi novio puede que piense diferente ¿No?, dime ¿Tú qué opinas sobre eso?

―yo…―lo miró a los ojos―yo solo espero que mis padres no lleguen hasta mañana en la tarde

Increíble todo lo que había tenido que pasar para por fin estar juntos, él llegó de repente y cambió su vida en un momento, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas pero la más importante era el hecho de que quería tenerlo a su lado, siempre, de la mejor manera posible y no solo como un pequeño secreto entre ambos, estaba seguro de querer gritarle al mundo lo afortunado que era de tenerlo por fin a su lado.


End file.
